For a Minute
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "If you want to be strong enough to fight. You will have to pick yourself up. No one will help you. Not without asking for something in return. Keep that in mind, little witch."
1. Dance

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Mikael/Davina

**Summary:** "If you want to be strong enough to fight. You will have to pick yourself up. No one will help you. Not without asking for something in return. Keep that in mind, little witch."

**M note: **I was listening to 'Catch and release' by Silversun Pickups and 'Tear you apart' by She Wants Revenge

This is AU. Mikael is an Anesthesiologist while Davina is in the Air Force, as a fighter pilot.

These are random one-shots on how their love/domestic bliss came to be.

He is still an Original vampire and she's a powerful witch who discovered immortality thanks to Qetsiyah.

I just don't ship her with anyone other than Mikael. I am well aware that I'm probably the only person who is on this ship but this is happening.

* * *

She hears birds chirp in the distance as she opens a window and see's Mikael sleeping soundly on their king-sized bed.

With yawn she puts on some sandals and finds her underwear somewhere near the kitchen sink.

She isn't embarrassed of her nakedness or the lingering smell of sex. Why would she be, though?

It's her house and her husband is perfect. According to her and anyone who has ever met him.

Like a Viking God in every aspect of the definition.

Davina is only a couple centuries old but she knows what it means to be fearless.

Time and experience have done her wonders.

With a light blush she recalls last night's events as she turns on the shower's handle. Hot water pours onto her skin but she sets it on cold while getting the shampoo.

Blood and semen wash down the drain when she approached the stream of water and she can see a bit of bruising near her hips.

Sex with Mikael has never been too gentle. She would have it no other way.

He doesn't do anything to really hurt her and she is always in control of the situation.

.

She left New Orleans after her nineteenth birthday and never turned back.

Having left behind something that would punish Elijah for standing so faithful by that abomination he called a brother.

She would call Marcel sometimes. He wouldn't ask her to return because that would be like having a death-wish.

Just to make sure that she stayed safe and happy.

Going off the radar was relatively simple but the Original Hunter found her the moment she thought nothing could.

.

Mikael awoke to the sound of the shower running and he ran a hand thru his face as he tossed the covers aside.

He found his clothes near the living room and Davina's scattered around the kitchen floor and countertops.

With a swift motion he pulled some briefs on from a drawer near their bedroom and vamped over to the laundry room after having picked up all their discarded clothes.

Once he turned the washing machine on he walked over to the fridge and took out a blood-bag, set it on the kitchen table and got his phone.

A few people called but his phone had died and he hadn't bothered to turn it on. He found a charger near the flat-screen television and put it to charge but left it off.

He would leave for work in a few minutes but he had to shower and brush his teeth then exercise.

It was his normal 'morning' routine and no one would disturb him.

.

He left New Orleans after leaving a deliciously evil parting gift for Niklaus.

One that was truly fucked up.

At least enough to leave Freya, Finn and the rest of his children appalled at the severity of it.

Esther should have known better than to play him and he made sure her son paid the piper.

Life threw him a curve the moment he met the feisty harvest girl.

He had fallen harder than he remembers doing so before and loving Esther had brought him so many problems.

The realization that having a life. One outside of his children, his hatred of his ex wife's half-breed and vampire hunting.

That it wasn't something to be ashamed about was somewhat of an epiphany.

A great one at that for had he not realizd it the moment he did.

Mikael would have never asked Davina out the day she told him she was leaving but needed help to leave a parting gift for Camille.

Because 'one day she will need it' and she wouldn't be there to bother helping.

.

"What time is it?" Davina was brushing her hair as she asked quietly and dropped her towel when he leaned into her and bit his wrist after having seen her bruises.

"6:32. I need to get going."

Mikael replied after having spit out some peppermint mouthwash and she licked at his wrist teasingly but giggled when he pushed her up against the cold marble sink.

"I won't be back till-" He stopped her from talking when he kissed her then mumbled something about 12 hours against her chest.

She gave a mocking smile when he looked up at her, curious when she wrapped her legs around him and told him to fuck her against the sink.

So that she wouldn't miss him as much when they went to work.


	2. Era

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:**

Mikael/Davina

**M note: **I was listening to 'Make me feel' by Phora and 'Emperor's new clothes' by Panic! At The Disco

This is AU. Mikael is an Anesthesiologist while Davina is in the Air Force, as a fighter pilot. These are random one-shots on how their love/domestic bliss came to be.

He is still an Original vampire and she's a powerful witch who discovered immortality thanks to Qetsiyah's spell book.

I just don't ship her with anyone other than Mikael.

I think this is awesome, I hadn't expected other people to ship this but hello. Model S is a Tesla car, tbt it has my heart but so do all of my other cars.

* * *

He hasn't the faintest idea why he actually agreed to come here but Davina looks absolutely stunning in her black dress and he sees a couple of his colleagues near the hallway.

This is a charity event that is gathering money for poor schools across the country or something, he hadn't really been paying attention when Davina said she was planning on donating her Ferrari.

He had been playing Wii golf against Freya because she had decided to visit and he thinks he's never lost so hard in his life.

But back to the point.

It was a gift.

Nothing stops her from doing whatever she pleases with it.

As far as he's concerned helping out with this cause is a good use of their money.

Time on the other hand...not so much.

Still, here they are.

Dressed up in fancy clothes they will never touch again after this soiree ends.

Trying and for the most part succeeding to integrate themselves into the community as soon as possible but keep an opening so they may leave and be forgotten just as quickly when the time comes.

"I see some of my friends, I'll be back in a couple of minutes so don't eat anyone and try to enjoy yourself. I'll make it up to you, trust me." She licks her lips and he smiles slightly.

"You drive a hard bargain-" Before he can finish speaking she pushes him against a wall and uses her magic to make a commotion.

A chandelier almost hit some people as it fell to the floor near the main hall but she knows what she's doing.

No one will be injured, she just needs a distraction.

People are absolutely panicked.

Calling for retribution, restitution, unnecessary medical attention and an apology.

"You've seen nothing yet." She says this as if it's a promise but he's questioning whether he heard right.

"I wouldn't be so sure but you always manage to be someone capable of surprising me time and time again."

Mikael stops a waiter on his way back into the main hall and grabs two glasses of wine champagne then tells him to disappear but Davina thanks him before he gets far.

"I'd like to keep it that way." She says this while ignoring the interruption and takes out her phone to look at the time.

If she doesn't hurry more people will gather around the table.

Mikael is aware that she low-key needs give the cups a once-over because she cannot for the life of her remember what a water goblet looks like, no matter how many times she's seen on.

"Run along little witch." He kissed her and she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

.

"How'd you land a bombshell like that? You struck gold there. Is she younger or about your children's age."

Mikael looks at George and he's about to reply but he gets cut off before even beginning when he spots Malcolm before he clasps him on the shoulder and joins the conversation because he's heard enough to know what's going on.

"Wait. Let me guess, she needed a way to pay for college or university but was dirt-broke and was to lazy to find herself an honest job."

Malvern laughs and Mikael joins along, not really sure what is supposed to be be so funny here but not willing to show it.

"Right. Yeah, hear me out. This is what happened. Months later she found a daddy in you because you were a usual client, now she happens to stick around for all the-"

"I threw her off a 16 story building." Mikael sips some champagne after speaking. Effectively shutting down Malvern's theory.

He wants to go back to work because he wants no distractions tomorrow.

If the host doesn't make an appearance in the next ten seconds he's going to ditch the party and take Davina against the hood of his Model S.

Everything goes deathly quiet for a moment as everyone seems to ponder the words but George laughs and the guys join in while Malcolm spoke after eating something repulsive looking.

"For a minute there, I thought you were serious."

"So did I."

They have had this conversation or a hundred times, no one ever believes in his response.

He knows that he could compel them to shut up, go away or come up with a new topic of conversation but he finds this amusing.

They may not be the most desirable of people to be around on a day like today but he's built a life here with his little witch.

Sure they will have to move in a couple of years because people will start to notice if they stay longer than necessary.

For now, however.

Everything is good.

.

.

.

"Play nice Davina." Mikael doesn't look at her because he's toying with his phone probably on Lumosty or is busy texting Rebekah.

"Okay, daddy." Davina looks at him with a deceptively innocent nonchalance to her demeanor and the random guy to their left starts to choke on his cognac.

He knows she's well aware of the fact that every time he meets up with the guys she is the first topic of their conversations.

These people are no stranger's to having young, pretty things on the side.

Not actually at home but they have a couple of things wrong here.

She's no trophy and has she'd blood, sweat and tears to get where she is now.

"As deliciously inviting and sinfully fun of an idea you're giving me...you need to stop. Be patient, for now at least. We're drawing too much attention as is..."

"We're done here. You have thirty seconds to meet me in the car."

"Where did you park exactly?" Mikael doesn't look up from his phone for a second then shoves it onto her hand.

She's got a purse and is bound to make this interesting.

"Figure it out, I'm the prey tonight."


	3. Right

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**Pairing:** Mikael/Davina

**M note:**

This is AU. Mikael is an Anesthesiologist while Davina is in the Air Force, as a fighter pilot. These are random one-shots on how their love/domestic bliss came to be.

He is still an Original vampire and she's a powerful witch who discovered immortality thanks to Qetsiyah's spell book having stumbled into it at some point while on tour.

Btw, hello folks! It's been a while.

Alright, so I'll likely update for this fic again sometime this week cause this ship makes me happy on a spiritual level like yup there's just something really great about it. I'll probably write smut.

* * *

**Early stages edition cause slow-burn is the best**

Mikael sat on the chair next to the table while he looked her over more to assess any possibility of a threat on her person than to check her out but here he is.

Sitting across from her in a no name town because this is where he had tracked her to. Where the last of her breadcrumbs ended in the trail.

"Hello, my little witch." He takes a drink of water the sets his glass aside. Thinking it only a matter of time before things turn interesting for his children if their current foe is just now stepping up to the plate.

"Mikael. To what do I owe the pleasure. And for the last time. My name is Davina. Use it." She knows what she is doing now.

How to move. What to say. She is older, wiser. But it is not enough.

She wants to him at her feet for a minute, just once more. Even though she knows he'd switch the situation in a heartbeat if he so wished.

"My..How you've grown, in attitude." He smiled and she feels self aware like he can still see through her but she is not willing to let him see it as a weakness although she suspects he already knows.

She had used an extensive amount of powerful, time consuming concealing spells but she supposed this is why he will forever be called one of the best hunters in the world.

"I am certain that I am the last person you expected to see. Are you afraid? I'm hungry." He keeps his eyes on hers and yes, she looks tense but he knows better than to think her terrified.

"Of you or the situation I've found myself in? Of the possibilities, outcomes? Was that a threat or a double entendre. Yes and no to answer your question." She licks her lips and pushes herself up and her chair back.

"This place is too crowded." She stands, making a move a bold one at that. Taking hold of his hand and leading the way out after he throws some cash on the table certain it'd cover the cost.

Without many people blocking her path. Mikael had barely made it out the door when she kissed him roughly.

He had to know that she could not longer pretend, push the feelings of attraction down and she has got her hand on his shirt the feel to her actions silently promising something dangerous if this stops.

Dragging her fingers along his hair when he met her tongue. He smiles into it feeling self-satisfied because it has been a long time since anyone had touched him like that.

Like they wanted him and there is no fear or personal interests, an agenda. He has nothing she couldn't get on her own, by her own merit.

Surely she is aware. Must be.

Or if she took the easy route and tried hooking up with one of his sons. He would rather not think about that.

It is disgusting.

And even then she could do much better.

"You are quite lovely." He had whispered the words against her as his forehead rested against hers before kissing her again this time with a little more gentleness to it.

"You are not so bad yourself. Not so much when you're telling me to walk off injuries." He pushed her against the nearest wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She can handle it.

There is no denying it she has been putting in the time and effort even when he knows he is holding her to a stricter regimen than he had ever placed on his children.

Davina had asked for it so she got it.

He moved back slowly, careful as he dared to be on this occasion.

"I am still married." He may be and have a thousand + some years on her but he knows what love is.

And what a betrayal of it entails.

How it goes and hurts. The fall-out. He knows it all.

"I can't say I've stayed faithful, now. But I can't do this to Esther. I know what that feels like firsthand. I won't disrespect her like this."

He is supposed to be the thing, the worst of the worst. People and monster alike fear and yet he has drawn up clear lines he will not cross.

"I will not try to change your mind. But I will admit I am curious, what stops you from getting divorced? You no longer want to be with her and she is clearly ahead of you there. I can see that much."

He lowers his hands to his side and she composes herself when her feet are firmly in the ground.

She would not press further but she is glad he found her again. That for better or worse he is in her life helping her out.

Being patient and understanding could use some extra work on his part but she thinks there is something here other than simple training or a fresh, budding friendship.

He is the real deal and she wants to see how far they can go.

"There was not much time to contemplate what would have lied ahead because Niklaus killed her and then a time-skip happened because time flew by. Flashforward, I'm a bloodthirsty bounty hunter trailing after my children but truely-only aiming to kill Esther's bastard." Mikael walks over to his car and turns the engine on.

Allowing the AC to do its job while he continues.

"I had a number of opportunities to finish the job and we both know it but my kids they wouldn't have ever forgiven me had I gone through with it and part of me recognizes that he was my son. I taught him to be a man with values and a good sense of responsibility, honor. To finish what he starts."

"It is his problem if he flushed the knowledge, all of it down the drain. Even though I am a monster. I won't deny the simple truth that I want them, my children in my life."

"We both know its going to take more than a nice sentiment to get what you want but I can be there for you if you want company. You could use a break from the monster you've displayed and be yourself. Your real self.."She wants to reach out. Touch his face and her hand twitches at her side.

"No running of into the sunset, the night together then." He's teasing. Looking at her with a seriousness to him after a moment as if thinking things over.

"Of course not. If it concerns Marcel's well-being or your family but I want to be selfish. To be happy with you. Lover or something without a name to it, a need for it. I want the sky. Although as I am now all I have is the ground. You can help me lose my fears. In exchange I can show you a new world. Redefine your state of being, attitude."

"Big words from you little witch. Can you back it up, your claim?" He is still meeting her eyes and she shrugs.

"Divorce her and we'll see. I want you to be a free man. See what it is like to get back in the game even though we know this is anything but that. It sounds like you have had a rough life therefore you have got to give yourself the chance while you have the time. Either this will work out or it won't but whatever happens happens."

"Give me a month." He has to sort out things. Things aren't always as easy as they sound on paper, when spoken out loud.

But she's not wrong and having a real-honest conversation with Esther and taking the chance to lay it all on the table has been on his mind, a long time coming.

One last time because even though he no longer wants to be with her as a husband but he still respects her enough to want the discussion.

"I'll give you a ride home. You still need to practice putting up a decent defense barrier." She looks put out for a bit but bites her lip and looks at him like he is going to do what she says because she says it.

"We should go shopping first. I saw vanity mirror that I really want and I feel like spending my paycheck on makeup. I'll even buy you something if you're interested, nice to me." She smiles looking at him clearly suggesting he should go for it.

He looks at her with the same put out look she'd displayed earlier. "You should use that money for bills or food. Men should always spoil women and I can't get used to it being otherwise. So keep your money. Buy anything you want with this."

He offers up his Black card and says she can keep it while he's away.

"You won't get out of me buying you something, with my money. So let's go. I want to see your face. Reaction."

She smiles again and he knows it now. Maybe he always has since meeting her years ago. His little witch, Davina Claire is going to be the death of him this time. He just knows it but right now he does not care.


	4. Bunch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

**M Note:** The chapter's got some smut and deep-ish conversation, training then more smut so on. Okay so I'm thinking Mikael would be dead-ass serious about training her if she asked for it and that she'd def. put in the effort because she doesn't want to waste his time.

More importantly wants to be strong, hold her own in a fight and her dream job is being a fighter pilot at Air Force. Because fuck yeah.

There is no way in hell she won't get it cause once someone sets their mind on something they don't stop til it is theirs at least that is how I see it. Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

"I have an hour before we go at it again? Good, I am pretty sure that I can't move."

Davina wants to cry because her body hurts and she wants food but Mikael had insisted that she keep her food intake light in the morning otherwise she'd puke like all-over the place and she would not want that.

Now that she has a break and can breathe again without thinking it'll be her last. She is grateful but damn it wouldn't have killed him to be a little nice about it.

He could have been a just little more lenient without having her think he'd be playing favorites with her.

In truth her ass hurts and she has got some painful blisters on her hands while that is by far not even close to the worst of it she wants to point it out the most.

"You should not become dependent on this. I won't always be there to protect you or help you out. Either I will be occupied myself or I will think you can handle it on your own. Think about it seriously, what will happen if. When you are stuck in enemy territory overseas."

He had missed the opportunity to throw some light encouragement in there on purpose because it wasn't necessary but he is not done yet there is still an opportunity here if he feels like she should get one torwards the end.

"You can't just snap your fingers and be fine. Well you probably can since you are a witch but what if someone happens to see and you get singled out. It won't be or end pretty. You should not wait for someone to come and save the day. It's annoying and no one likes a burden or excuses."

This is a touchy subject to him because his children are idiots. Always going about life repeating the same mistakes and not taking anything serious until shit hits the fan. He 100% knows they take after Esther in the aspect.

"People die or get maimed, tortured. Extorted by those bastards looking for weaknesses or thing, significant relationships that make you happy-vulnerable if you aren't careful. Don't act like a petulant child about it. Get it through your head already."

Okay he didn't go for it but it's fine at least he was not mean about it, his light criticism.

After a long minute he bites his wrist. Holds it to her mouth only to find have her looking at him like he slapped her butt in public or kicked a puppy because anger is displayed on her face and he is thinking it suits her but that it has no real effect on him because it has no place here.

It is obvious that she got what she has because of what she gave and she knows it.

Just because he displayed a moment of kindness and generosity doesn't mean he won't hold her accountable for her shit.

She fucked up therefore should own it and learn from it, her mistakes so she won't repeat them in the future.

That is what life is.

He has always believed in telling it like it is and he won't change now just because he thinks/knows but doesn't want to admit just yet. That he might/most definitely be/is getting/catching feelings.

What does she take him for.

.

She bites into his flesh more to make a point than because it was necessary while he stares as blood drips down her chin and onto her throat.

Saying 'thank you' as she wipes at her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt because she is going to shower before leaving for work later and has to look presentable.

She is surprised when he vamps on-top of her for the best kiss she has had in her life until this point.

Davina let the spell book she had been holding drop on her couch after a second into it and gets up when it is over.

She walks over to the fridge for a water bottle asking if he wants one and he shakes his head.

"You did not show any real signs of improvement until I threatened to cancel our trip to Cayo Espanto. Thanks to that you have gotten cut up, shot at then burned and poisoned towards the end there. Was it worth it? Because judging from that limp and extensive injuries you had earlier I am not so sure.."

He side glanced her way and her demeanor is instantaneously shy looking because her face is flush red and she looks sheepish like she broke a Picasso while playing Xbox or talking shit to someone on chatrooms.

They have been there twice already. She knows what she's done.

"I know. Thanks again for not killing me with the last attack. It was horrifying. I almost peed myself."

He chuckled and kisses her hair because he was definitely a little rough on her towards the end but she'd begged him to 'test' her skill as if engaging her in regular sparing wasn't bad enough now she wants full on battles.

She is quite a woman and he is glad he met her.

.

.

"You know I was wondering.." She had walked towards him with that particular strut to her step that was a tell-tale sign that she wants something other than training from him.

Maybe she wants him to end today's training session early? Or to increase the level of difficulty when she knows she is nowhere near good enough to be at this one yet.

"No. No. Davina, look at some point you are going to have to expect the unexpected. People are surprising that way especially in this day and age. No one fights fair or with honor anymore. It is easier to get weapons and use the element of surprise."

He meets her gaze head-on and she looks like she's listening reluctantly acknowledging that he has a point and is still helping her so she is happy with whatever happens or he dishes out.

"A quick heads up. I'm bumping up your curriculum because I think you ready to move forward with the training. To a lesser extent than todays, obviously but you showed a real fire when you felt like it. See if intervals work better by distributing your exercises with a light incentive perhaps. It could be a start until you get back to not slacking off."

"I got shot and you call that improvement. What's next. Are we fighting a tornado?" She is looking at him like he is the one making things difficult but she supposed that she should..

Could understand what he is saying. Where he is coming from and what he is trying to get her to keep in the back of her head.

She took a seat on the couch across from him and wondered where she left her phone. Well thinking bout it now she hasn't seen it in days.

"You did it on purpose. I saw you drop your guard last minute. You are lacking confidence and need to get past it." He grabs the remote control and sits down on the couch. Channel surfing as he keeps talking.

"Fear and pain are always welcome because they are a go to that push you forward. Keep you on your toes. You want to be strong?"

.

.

.

"It doesn't always come naturally. You have to go, live through some unsavory shit. Keep your head up. Held high under any circumstance. Mercy is for the weak. Unless you really aren't inclined for the life but even then you have to keep your emotions to yourself and fake it. Don't think that just because you're pretty you will always get a free pass."

He thinks of his children.

His sons and daughters differ in personality but they had all been taught the same lesson.

Gone though different circumstances, shit.

"I know that. I'm not shallow...all the time. You should try demonstrating." She had moved to stand then was like 'nah'.

Taking a seat beside him on the couch when he looks stuck in thought for a minute and wipes at the sweat on her face with a paper towel and hands one over.

Not surprised that there is dried up blood on her skin.

Apparently he is not finding anything worthwhile so he turns off the TV and kisses her knee as if telling her to get ready more than to show affection or encouragement.

"Fine. You want it like that you'll get it. Pick up a sword." He smiles at her and she groans in disappointment.

Noticing that nothing happened because he won't budge she kicks him lightly.

"What..seriously? Not now. I'm tired. C'mon." She looks like she is about to pout and he knows what she is doing here because she only acts like this around him. In private.

"No. Whining won't help you. An opponent doesn't just spare time to continmplate on your state of mood or physical state. They just kill you. Or re-kill you depending on what you are. There is usually no wasted seconds about it either. Lets go."

"Mikael really. You suck..when I can walk again I'm crushing your-" She had looked like there was going to be serious fire behind the treat and he shut it down by cutting her off.

Knowing it was rude on his part but not caring about it right now. He'd make it up to her, eventually. First he had to make it so much worse. Get her worked up.

"Davina. You wanted a demonstration so I will show what I meant. Now stand up, your opinion is irrelevant on the subject.."

"Excuse yourself." There it is. The tone of voice that lets guys all over the world no matter the language barrier know they have fucked up and should definitely apologize as soon as possible.

"Sword" The atmosphere in the living room seems to chill significantly but Mikael doesn't care he's faced, lived through worse and been fine more or less.

"Mikael" She looks like she's about to send him to the doghouse because he's still a man and in this instance she holds him by the balls.

"I was out of line." He clears his throat and she can see heat color his face as blood rushes to it. He seems to get past it a moment later to meet her gaze evenly and fuck he's so cute.

She totally wants to go down on him. But not now. She has to hold her ground. There is no way in hell he'll talk like that to her.

He has to respect her otherwise as much as she loves him he's gonna have to go and vice versa because that's how it should go, had gone up until now even though it could have been so much worse.

"...Rude to get a reaction. Rise out of you. You will not be getting an apology because I know you. You are at your best when out for blood, death. Revenge. It is attractive. You fight with the spirit of a warrior but the agility of a wimpy boy so it's got to improve."

She laughed. Planning on being angry at first but that last part changed her tune because it had caught her off guard and she has to recognize that he isn't lying.

Her stomach hurts and she doesn't miss his smile. It's beautiful.

.

"I got a better idea. Let's take a break. Something meaningful. I can make it worth your while." She winks at him sensually or tries to because she's still laughing.

Then looks him over as her fingers work there way in and out of her with deliberate ease.

Lowering her thong to her ankles instead of pushing it to the side while his gaze is fixed on her face before going to her hands, the rest of her then settling on her mouth.

When had she unbuttoned her pants? Kicked them to the floor. Now she's pulling at her long sleeve shirt and he can see more of her clearly.

The bruising has faded but he can see that there's a slight chance that she isn't moving quickly because she still has phantom aches from the injuries that should have been there, had been moments ago.

He can smell her arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs as her hand is knuckles deep and she is trying to stop a moan with her other hand above her lips while he is just enjoying the show.

"Mikael, get back here." She wants to move this back into the mattress but is trembling because she feels oversensitive to touch even though it is her own right now.

She sighed softly when he flipped her into a sitting position onto the couch and she felt him kiss her ankle and move up slowly enough to have her go crazy with need.

"Tell me about your parents."

.

.

"Why?" He had stopped kissing her at the mention of his family because what the fuck.

"I want to know more about you. Your life. Hopes, dreams, fears. All the lovey dovey crap that goes with it. What is your Hogwarts house? If you don't know we can figure it out."

"Right now?" He wants to ask what a Hogwarts is but he might not like the answer because she is looking manic with excitement.

Still he likes this side of her too. She's so cute.

"You said people are surprising that way. Implying I should try the unexpected." Well he had said that but he hadn't meant this. Oh well. He'll tell her anyway.

"My father was a warrior and my mother was what one would call a shield maiden. They met in battle, while raiding a small village. She'd almost killed him."

"Let me see..he was mean. A good guy at heart unlikely, that I saw anyway but he taught me to be a warrior and has my gratitude for it."

Mikael sat up and put some space between them because there is absolutely no way he is going to continue talking about this while taking her from behind or against the marble coffee table.

.

"She was kind but could hold her own under any circumstance and didn't take his actions or attitude without dishing it out herself just as fiercely. She demanded respect so it was given."

"That is how I tried to raise my daughters but Rebekah was odd amongst girls of her time. Probably still is to be honest, I know what I've got and Freya. My little girl was taken from me at a young age."

"You know without the need for battles or fighting. They were my girls, I didn't want to expose them to the reality of the world just yet if ever if I'm honest."

Davina had long since ceased her actions, taken a shuddering breath when she pulled her fingers out of herself.

"How did you meet Esther. Make her your wife, how did you propose? I want to compare for the future. I bet it was epic."

"I'm going to marry you? Really, now." He smiles at her raising an eyebrow playfully then kissing her hand.

"Duh. We're planning a Spring wedding. I love the rain and I want a rainbow. In a Palace and a Church because I'm a princess and before God. Or Odin in your case. Both maybe."

"We can invite your kids. All of them. Friends. Marcel and Josh, definitely. Or have it be a semi-private ceremony in a few years when we're both ready. We should sky dive afterwards. That'd be so cool and fun."

He laughs and says 'anything else' to which she replies 'don't temp me, that she'd make a list of he keeps pushing it'.

After a few minutes he composes himself and continues from what he had saying.

"I was raiding her village with a number of Vikings and we kidnapped them basically, her sister Dalia and her."

.

.

"To answer your unasked question. No they didn't get raped or violated as far as I know. The woman in our village held great value, still do and how I saw it at the time we wanted wives not more slaves. Especially when it came to her."

"We fell in love relatively quickly. I realized that I wanted her to spend her life beside me so I told her as much. I was direct and she accepted. It was easy. Real cut and dry actually."

"How many languages did you know before becoming a vampire? You sometimes sleep-talk in the morning." She had wanted to ask this question in particular a while back but had held off on it till the opportunity presented itself which means now.

" Old Norse-Norwegian. Our village held a good amount of trade. My travels fast and wide for the time period."

"I later began to teach Freya and Finn but let it ease up around the time Henrik was born since most of my children were more interested in the native tongue of the tribes in the New world and English. You know what, English took some time to master. A lot of practice but the more I tried using it the easier it got."

"I'm going to hit the shower before I don't want to leave anymore. You're welcome to follow." She is down for the challenge.

Wants to see if she can make him say something in one of those languages during sex and is definitely going to find out he just has to take the bait.

He pulls his shirt off and she almost crashed into a wall, had at one point because fuck. Who told him this was alright? He should not be this good-looking but he is defying logic.

Especially at his age, she isn't fooling herself. Knows what it looks like at events or parties but doesn't mind. She loves him for who, what he is and knows what he isn't.

.

.

.

She kisses him harshly with a rush to her movements now before he moves back a little looking at her like he wants to say something but refusing to go for it.

He had pulled one of her legs up and taken her against the wall as water pours on them.

Using a good amount of lube on his cock as he holds onto her ass and his other hand has her hands above her head.

Thrusting in slowly just to pull out and tease her entrance, around her clit with his cock.

She moaned loud enough to have him feeling smug because she's looking like she needs to get thoroughly fucked this instant.

He can't help a groan of his own when she nips at his neck so he returns the favor by thrusting faster and harder.

She calling his name in-between breaths and moans. He knows she is close when he licks at a nipple because she has got her eyes shut, screaming.

Her breathing is shallow and short as her clutches around him and he can feel her orgasm hit her hard as she rides it out.

He says something she can't understand against her shoulder as he comes inside her and she wants to do anything he would ask in that moment because damn she hadn't expected it to be this hot but isn't surprised.

"Let's move this to the bed, Mikael." She doesn't have to wait long till she's tossed onto the matress.

He is towering over her and for a second she completely forgets how to breathe.

"I am certain I want to spend my life with you. No matter what comes our way."

She has not been good about keeping her mouth shut these days.

When it comes to him.

What she wants because knowing him taught her that she should say what she means.

To stand up for herself and believe that she is capable of anything if she puts her mind to it because she is slowly proving it to herself by working her ass off.

"I know my little witch." He reaches out to move some hair out of her face and she pulled him into the bed.


End file.
